Manfred's Secret
by Jenni N
Summary: Charlie notices Manfred's acting weird and it's not the usualy weird. And eventually, Manfred might beg Charlie to help. Manfred has a secret, and Charlie's up to no good once again.
1. 1

"You know, there are easier ways to making a snowman than just taking a snow shovel and just dumping a pile of snow on top of each other."

Charlie huffed and stuck his snow shovel in the pile of snow and stubbornly said, "Well obviously. I'm just making a chair so I can sit on." He plopped down in the snow and sighed.

Fidelio shook his head, grinning. "Whatever you say Charlie, whatever you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hm? Nothing..."

Snow decorated the park with a fresh sheet of snow, or, it was once fresh. Now, Charlie realized, that there were many tracks left by everything. Footprints circled around trees and paths, late leaves that had chosen this time to fall even left slight prints in the snow. And many other little prints made little dimples in the snow.

"Are you sure this is allowed?" Fidelio asked, jamming his frozen hands into his pockets as he made puffs of evaporating breath as much as he pleased, obviously thinking that making breath puffs was much more entertaining (and a lot less work to be done) than making a 'snow chair'.

Charlie shrugged. He hadn't thought about that, but hey, he's done it and so far so good. He made himself a snow chair despite Fidelio's criticism and there were no adults around to question his motives. It was a perfect day to go and make himself a snowman.

_Snow chair... _Charlie thought firmly. _It's a snow chair._

"Hey, is that Manfred?" Fidelio shifted his attention from Charlie to something pass Charlie. His hands fumbled, trying to get them out of the warm pockets but he gave up and nodded in the direction instead of going through the trouble of taking his hands out from a perfectly comfortable pocket.

Charlie turned around and watched a dark figure glance around quickly, as if trying to be discreet, and bounded down an icy alley.

"If he doesn't slow down he's going to end up with a broken back and a large medical bill." Charlie remarked, standing up. He brushed the snow sticking to his jeans and walked towards the alley Manfred or whoever that person was took. "C'mon Fido, let's go see who it is."

"Charlie, what is he or she is dangerous?"

Charlie slowed but he shook his head and quicken his pace. "Then I guess that means we're in trouble."

"Charlie!"

Charlie threw his head back to see Fidelio having an internal struggle. Either go with Charlie to be by his side in case of an emergency or stay back for safety precautions and be a horrible friend when you find out your friend has gone missing.

Going and be a good friend it was.

Fidelio groaned as he hurried to follow Charlie's footsteps. Charlie, expressing his pleasure, clapped Fidelio on the back. "You're a good friend, you know that?"

"I still don't know how I manage survive this long with you by my side." Fidelio grumbled. "In fact, how are you still alive?"

"Aw, come on Fido. What I do isn't THAT dangerous." Charlie teased, dragging Fidelio by the arm into the alley. The two boys slowed down when they came across ice. Charlie retreated to the walls and so did Fidelio, extending an arm out in case if one should fall, they'd be able to hold onto the rails the wall provided as it doubled as a stairwell up the side of the building.

They got to the end without slipping and looked around. "That way's a dead end so it should be this way." Charlie said, turning to the right. The right path had no ice patches so Charlie deemed it safe to run. And run he did.

"Charlie! CHARLIE!" Fidelio yelled as Charlie sprinted down the alley, weaving in and out of the laundry lines and the laundry itself. Fidelio followed in rapid pursuit. "Careful!" Fidelio yelled, wondering where Charlie was and how far he was away from him. The sheets of laundry blowing in the wind limited his view of what was up ahead and he could only see a few feet ahead. He had no idea if ice patches were ahead or not. And seeing that laundry dripped with water when they were first put up, there's bound to be an accident.

"CHARLIE BONE!"

Fidelio slowed to a stop and ceased to take risks. "It's too dangerous!" he shouted. His voice echoed and bounced back to him. No response.

"Dang it. Where the heck is Charlie?" he hissed to himself, stuffing his pockets with his hands again.

"FIDELIO!"

Fidelio raised his head and yelled, "Charlie? CHARLIE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

He cocked his ear to the air and strained to hear his reply: "I'M STUCK!"

Fidelio couldn't help but smirk. "Good ole Charlie Bone... SIT TIGHT! I'M COMING!"

He cautiously maneuvered through the flapping shirts and trousers and made it to the very end of the alley where there was a high metal gate and a Charlie trapped by the spikiness of the wires underneath it. He had his head supported by his hand and he wore a red and yet indifferent look. His jacket was scrunched up, held firm by the loose metal wires and his back was exposed to the snow and frost. Luckily he wasn't scratched.

"Just get me outta here." he mumbled, tapping the ground with his fingers.

Fidelio suppressed a smile and tugged at the loose part of the fence to release the jacket and Charlie from under the gate.

Charlie scooted backwards and Fidelio let go of the fence. "How did that happen?" Fidelio asked, turning his back on Charlie, pretending to survey the hole but in reality he was trying not to burst from laughter. It was even just a feat to stop shaking.

Charlie sighed, brushing off the snow off his arm. "I saw the figure on the other side and I was running so I decided to dive and slide under that hole but I guess I couldn't fit through so I tried back up-"

"So that's how your jacket got caught." Fidelio reasoned.

"Yeah, and I tried to move forward again but I couldn't move."

Fidelio shook his head. "Charlie, let's go home. You've have enough drama for one day."

"I've actually have wo-"

"Whatever, let's just go."

Charlie glared at the fence. "I'm not climbing that thing."

Fidelio gawked. "So you want to go all the way back there? ALL THE WAY BACK THERE?"

Charlie nodded.

Fidelio face palmed himself. "You do what you want. I'm jumping that fence."

Charlie huffed, throwing reluctant looks back at the fence. "Fidelio..." he whined. "Don't make me walk all the way back."

Fidelio grinned at Charlie. "The fence isn't that high Charlie. You can jump it." Charlie watched hopelessly as Fidelio latched onto the fence, fitting his foot into a hole and pulled himself up.

Charlie bit his lips and brushed off the snow form his jeans and said, "Fine, I'll jump it."

* * *

"What happened?"

Charlie squirmed in his seat. He tried hard to enjoy the welcoming warmth that his kitchen provided but the cold and icy glare of his mother made it rather difficult.

"I tried to jump a fence and it caught onto some of the metal wiring and I fell."

He peeked up at his mom's face. She had a tired and weary look but she made her way to the medicine cabinet above the kitchen sink and reached for the box of band-aids. "Honestly Charlie, I don't know what to do with you." she said testily.

"I know...I didn't want to but...it was either that or go all the way back and it's really slippery there." Charlie said, fiddling with his fingers.

Mrs. Bone returned with a number of band-aids and one by one she peeled off the plastic and gingerly stuck the band-aids all over Charlie's arm and back.

Maisie, Charlie's maternal grandmother, watched from the stairwell. "Next time, zip up your jacket so it won't get caught." she said kindly.

"What were you doing in an alley anyway?" Mrs. Bone said, sticking the last band-aid onto Charlie's right forearm.

Charlie sat up abruptly, suddenly remembering why he had ended up in the alley in the first place. "I-" Then he stopped, wondering whether or not he should worry his mom and grandma. "I thought I saw Runner Bean and I thought he got lost somehow and I followed."

He sighed a breath of relief when Mrs. Bone didn't question him further.

That night, he prepared himself for school the next day, but he was deep in his thoughts.

Who was that? And why was he or she look so...suspicious? Fidelio had said it looked like Manfred, but Charlie hadn't seen him exactly, just the silhouette. He went to bed, still insanely perturbed, and after a few minutes still trying to venture deep into his memory of the chase, he fell to a gentle sleep.

* * *

"Hey Charlie."

Charlie smiled and slid into the seat beside Fidelio on the bus. Fidelio watched as Charlie pulled out his cape from his satchel and said, "You still don't like to be called 'Little Boy Blue'?"

Charlie nodded, fastening his cape securely around his neck. "It's annoying." he said.

The bus lurched forward and the two sat in still silence for a moment before Charlie broke the silence. "Are you sure it was Manfred?"

Fidelio glanced at him. "Well, now that you mention it, I'm not sure. It doesn't seem like Manfred to me anymore."

"Fido, are you telling the truth or are you trying to get me to forget it for my own sake?"

"Man, you know me really well. How long have we been friends again?"

When the bus pulled up to the dreary gray building, they stepped out of the bus and blended into a crowd of blue, green, and purple. When they entered the hallways, the crowd had gotten noticeably silent, due to the rules and the constant fear of Dr. Bloor or Manfred towering over them with a haughty face, eager to hand out detentions.

Charlie noticed a green haired girl with matching green cowboy boots wave at him from across the hallway. He waved back, smiling brightly at her. Fidelio raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, of course.

They approached their coatroom and Charlie engaged into another conversation. "Did you see the guy's face or was it blurry?"

Fidelio groaned. "For the last time, I can't tell anymore. Let's just forget about it."

He hung up his bag and pulled out two small books and a pencil. "Gotta get going or I'll be late for class. Reckon you better hurry too, before the stairways clutter again." Fidelio began to walk away, mumbling irritably about traffic jams and how it could make you tardy to class.

Charlie grabbed his supplies for History and dashed off into the hallway and around a corner.

* * *

Charlie stared at his salad and pushed it away from him. Gabriel looked up from his and said, "Are you feeling okay? You haven't touched your food."

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood for vegetables." said Charlie, scrunching up his nose. "I don't like them very much."

"Can I have them?" Fidelio asked.

Charlie quietly pushed his plate to Fidelio. "Help yourself."

"You have to eat _something_." said Gabriel, putting down his fork in concern. "You can't just starve to death."

"Well where I'll be going is better than here." Charlie joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Fidelio smiled a little and even Gabriel chuckled. "True..." he mumbled.

Billy, who had just gotten out of the endless long line, slid into his seat beside Gabriel and noticed Charlie's quiet state. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just not hungry." Charlie replied.

"Yeah, he's on a diet." said Fidelio jokingly.

Billy looked quizzically at Charlie. "You're not fat."

Gabriel and Fidelio bit their lips hard and shook with silent laughter, covering their mouths in order to suppress their roars. Charlie elbowed Fidelio in the ribs and said to Billy. "No, I'm not. I...already ate."

And as if on cue, his stomach rumbled and Charlie groaned in his head. _Oh, so you choose _now _to growl? Stupid stomach..._

"What did you eat, a bear?" Gabriel joked. "That growl could be heard from the other side of the room."

The four boys glanced to the other side of the room. Charlie knew that it couldn't be possible but for some reason a couple of students were looking around, bewildered. Fidelio, Gabriel, and Billy roared with crazed laughter, holding their sides while Charlie tried to convince them that is a a coincidence.

"Some coincidence!" Fidelio cried, biting his lips, trying to muffle his laugh.

"Hey, shut up." Charlie hissed.

"Charlie, we're only kidding around."

"I know but look up there. Manfred's looking suspicious."

"Eh?" Fidelio turned to look up at the main table. Manfred looked nervous and he kept casting anxious gazes at the walls and glued his eyes there for moments before shaking his head and looking around at the student body to see if anyone noticed this strange behavior. He stared at Charlie and his friends but they lowered their gaze to their neighbors as if they were listening to Johnny Wilkins beside Fidelio but they didn't lowered their heads, fearing that Manfred would notice their movements.

Charlie watched him out of the corners of his eyes. Manfred watched them for a while before he shifted his glare elsewhere.

"Safe." Gabriel breathed, poking at his salad.

* * *

After a disastrous hour in the King's Room, Charlie muttered under his breath about his detention for 'drooling over his textbook'. "If he's so worried about drool on the books he should have ordered textbooks with better subjects than history, like how to impress girls." he mumbled, undoing his cape and tossing it over his bed.

"Tough day?" Fidelio asked, looking up from his book. He sat perched at the foot of his bed and watched as Charlie kicked off his shoes into a pile by Charlie's nightstand.

"I got detention." he said.

"For what?"

"Drooling on the books." Charlie replied.

Fidelio bit his lips, trying not to laugh and lowered his gaze back to his book.

"Hey Fido, you up to some sneaking around?" Charlie asked in a hushed voice, trying not to let the others hear.

Fidelio slammed his book on his night stand and said, "Why do you always include me in all of this? All I wanted was to live a normal life but you just have to make it needlessly difficult."

"So is that a yes?"

Fidelio stared at Charlie. He sighed and gave in.

"Awesome. Midnight, make sure you have a flashlight with you. Thanks Fidelio, I knew I can count on you." said Charlie, grinning.

Fidelio shook his head and laid down with his hands over his eyes. "If you get me detention, you owe me big time."


	2. 2

Dr. Bloor's eyes flickered wearily to the fireplace. He watched the flames dance and crackle as he thought of the words he wanted to express. Manfred sat in one of the two armchairs in front of his desk. He had his gaze lowered. He looked sour.

"Manfred, how can I put my thoughts into words..." Dr. Bloor mumbled, keeping his eyes glued to the fire. "You have reached an age where you need to take bigger responsibilities. And in many years to come, when I am, er, not capable of keeping order to this school..." He sighed, suddenly miserable at the thought of losing his youth. "You will have to step up. And when you are unable to keep this school in order, your son or daughter will take over."

Manfred looked up sharply, sensing where the conversation may lead.

"In order to do so, you must find yourself a wife." Dr. Bloor continued, clearing his throat. "As you know, it is tradition for the father of the son to choose the woman worthy of you. So then begins the tradition to host a ball-"

"And what if I have a woman in mind?" Manfred retorted.

Dr. Bloor smirked. "You? Already have a woman who shares your affections? Don't be absurd."

Manfred growled, but made no further intent of talking.

"Now don't worry. My father chose your mother and so did his father and so on." Dr. Bloor continued. "And look how far we have gone. We have power, and you must continue this."

Manfred glared at Dr. Bloor, and Dr. Bloor did too. The two relentlessly battled silently with piercing looks until Dr. Bloor uncomfortably backed down, darting his eyes towards the door and Manfred sat back with satisfaction. "I think you should go and think about this." Dr. Bloor muttered. "Perhaps some sense may leak into your hea- What was that?"

Manfred turned towards the door and held his breath. Dr. Bloor quietly made his way to the door and flung it open, revealing...

Nothing.

He threw glances down the corridor and when he found no one lurking around, he closed the door, not necessarily content.

* * *

Charlie and Fidelio fled down the hall as fast as they could and breathed slowly, trying not to make loud noises.

"Manfred can't have a girlfriend. Who would like that guy?" Charlie whispered gleefully, excited at what he just heard.

Fidelio grinned. "Who knows. He may have hypnotized the poor girl."

"I thought he lost that power."

"Did he? I can't keep up with your news Charlie, you know that. I mean, I'd be surprised if you say that...uh...Dr. Saltweather was endowed." Fidelio chuckled.

Charlie stared at Fidelio. "He is."

"_What?_"

"Shh, come on. Dr. Bloor might come out of his office to look around." Charlie whispered softly, peering around the corner.

The two boys walked hastily back to bed. Charlie couldn't help but wonder if Manfred really did have a girlfriend, but he quickly dismissed it and laughed at the thought. He could have sworn he heard Fidelio's shaky laugh as he fell to sleep.

* * *

"He has a what?"

"I know right? We didn't believe it either. In fact...I still don't." said Charlie thoughtfully.

Gabriel shook his head in disbelief but he smiled. "Imagine...I don't know whether to be surprised or sorry."

"Sorry? Why is that?"

"For the girl I mean."

"That's what I said!" Fidelio exclaimed.

Gabriel, Charlie, and Fidelio were walking down a crowded hallway towards their next class, history. People around them glared at them for talking but they knew Manfred and Dr. Bloor weren't around so they had an urge to talk.

It was a cloudy morning and the iciness of the outside world crept into the school much to everyone's dismay. It was brittle in the halls, and never had the faculty seen such eagerness to enter the classroom. Unlike the halls, the classrooms were warm and welcoming despite the intimidating letters on the chalkboard and the hugeness of the textbooks.

"Did you just say what I thought you just said?" a voice said incredulously from behind.

"Tancred!" Charlie exclaimed, turning around to acknowledge the storm bringer.

Tancred grinned at Charlie's welcome. His spiky blonde hair crackled and he grinned, pleased. "The one and only. Now did I hear right? Manfred has a girlfriend?"

Charlie nodded vigorously.

Tancred smirked. "Huh, who knew he could pick up chicks. Wait, what kind of girl? It all depends on the girl."

"Does it look like I know?"

"Charlie, you always look like you don't know."

"What is _that _suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

Charlie huffed. Again with the 'nothings'. First Fidelio and now Tancred. He started to wonder when the 'nothings' would disappear.

"I'll talk about this later. I have to go to class. Manfred might show up and it's cold in here and there's not much I can do about it..." Tancred added, hurrying forward and through a sea of bobbing heads.

Fidelio glanced around and he whispered, "He may be right..."

Gabriel and Charlie turned around to see Dr. Bloor standing at the end of the hall, looming over the cowering students.

Later that day, as Charlie and his friends huddled together to keep warm from the bleak breeze that bit at their cheeks. They listened to Tancred curse Dr. Bloor for making them go outside at such a temperature. When he was done ranting, Charlie decided to bring up the subject of Manfred and his 'girlfriend'.

"I don't know, but speaking of girlfriends, did you hear about the dance?" Olivia said excitedly. Charlie shot her a look. Leave it to Olivia to change subjects so quickly.

"Wait, dance? Since when?" Fidelio said suddenly.

Olivia nodded. "However, it's not for students. It's a private one. It's this Saturday and I want to get detention so I can sneak in and have a look around."

"A private dance. Fido, do you think that's the one?" Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

Charlie took the time to explain what he and Fidelio did the other night. When he finished relating the story, Olivia said determinedly. "That settles it. I'm getting detention to go to the ball. I want to see who Manfred is stuck with."

"I want to too." said Charlie. "I never thought I would ever want detention..."

"You have, remember?" said Billy in a small voice.

"Eh? Oh, right. The other time there was a ball. With the headmasters and headmistresses." Charlie said, eyes brightening. He hoped that they could sneak in the way he had snuck out last time, riding a food cart. Good times...good times.

"I have nothing to do this weekend. I think I'll join in." said Tancred thoughtfully.

"Didn't you say your relatives were visiting?" asked Lysander.

"Yeah but if you have ever met Aunt Eloise you'll understand. It's for one day. What's one day more?" Tancred argued.

Emma looked at him for a second before she said softly, "I want to stay too."

Charlie stared at her. Emma blushed as everyone turned to look at her. "It's not everyday that one gets to see a majestic ball and everything." she said defensively.

Murmurs of agreement aroused form the group.

"So that does it. Liv, Tanc, Em, and I are staying." said Charlie.

"Not so fast." said Gabriel. "I want to go see it too."

"I want to too." added Lysander. "Better than going home to my sisters."

"I have to stay here anyway." said Billy. "I automatically get to stay here and no one has invited me over yet."

Charlie bowed his head with shame and so did everyone else. Billy noticed this and said, "Don't worry, I'm not offended. I understand. You all were just busy and forgot."

By the time the horn bellowed through the frost, Charlie realized that everyone was staying to witness the ball.

"This is going to be fun." Olivia sad, smiling mischievously.

"Just don't get expelled." warned Gabriel.

"Oh you know they can't kick their star actress out." Olivia said in a matter of fact voice. She grinned. And Charlie exchanged a nervous look with Emma.

* * *

It was Tuesday and already half of them had detention that Saturday by the time they went to bed. Tancred had stirred up a relentless storm during lunch, Emma (many people were surprised that she would get into detention so quickly) splattered a can's worth of paint all over the art room, Gabriel made a scene during their fifth class, and Olivia stole Manfred's teddy bear. No one believed her at first until she smiled slyly and pulled out a teddy bear from her bag. In front of Manfred.

Charlie admired her boldness for that.

The next day Charlie made sure he angered his great aunt, who is also the Matron, by refusing to get out of bed and dress in school uniform. He considered running a stream of words of what he thought of her but he held it, knowing that detention would not be the only thing given to him.

Later in the day everyone confirmed (except Billy, in which he had no need to get detention)that they all received detention.

"That's great. Now we have a few days to figure out a way to sneak in. Where is it being held again?" asked Fidelio.

"Where else? That ball room place...where they had it last time." said Charlie.

"Or the other three ball rooms." said Olivia.

"Wha?"

"Kidding."

"You better...anyway, are we getting in by food cart like how Billy and I escaped the last one?"

"We could but that's kinda boring. I prefer peeking around corners and dashing from here to there." said Olivia.

"I hate to admit it, and even though that's harder and riskier, that's how I'd like it too." said Lysander sheepishly. "It makes me feel so...reckless and it's exciting that way. It's fun."

"Yeah, and Sander is so confident in his ninja skills he can do it no problem, can't you Sander?" Tancred joked.

Lysander shrugged and everyone in the group grinned.

"Well I'm sticking to food cart transportation. Anyone else who wants to risk getting caught just for the fun of it can do what they want." said Charlie after the group quieted down from Tancred's remark.

One by one, Charlie counted who would go take a ride on the food carts and who would sneak around being 'ninja' with Olivia and Lysander. He expected Tancred to go and sneak around but Emma had chosen the safer and more easier way so Charlie assumed that Tancred was going with him just to be with her. He found it amusing yet sweet.

By the time the horn blew and they all retreated back to the warmth of the building eagerly, Charlie had Emma, Tancred, Billy, and Gabriel on his side while everyone else chose the 'ninja' way.

"Good luck. You lot are going to need it." said Charlie before they had to shut up and silently wander in the halls to their coat rooms.


	3. 3

Saturday arrived slowly. Charlie sighed a huge sigh of bliss when it finally came. He thought that the day took its time to race a snail and lose just to aggravate him. He watched his fellow classmates hurry to catch their buses from his window, grinning for the rest of the day to come.

However, after lunch he and the rest learned something that threw a curve at their plans. Matron was assigned to watch over them like a hawk. In fact, she had to stay in their dorm the whole day.

And what he heard from Gabriel, Mr. Weedon was watching Lysander and Tancred while Mrs. Weedon watched Emma. Olivia was watched by some other teacher Charlie never heard of but according to Billy, the teacher was a 5th year history teacher, whoever that was...

"What if we need to change?" asked Fidelio, trying to hide disappointment in his voice.

Matron glared at him. "Then you best do so in the bathroom."

"What if we forgot some homework in our coat rooms?" asked Gabriel.

"You should have thought of that before." she replied icily, sitting down in a chair, her back stiffly straight and her beady eyes glued on them.

Defeated, the four boys sat on their beds, exchanging 'What now?' glances while Matron smiled shrewdly in satisfaction.

A sudden rap on the door caused her to jump. Charlie and the others smirked at the sudden movement; the look on her face was priceless. _She really doesn't like surprises now, did she?_ Charlie thought, trying to see if they could use that to their advantage.

Dr. Bloor was at the door. His terse gaze pierced the air and chilled the room. Matron said, "Yes, Dr. Bloor?"

Dr. Bloor glanced at her and scowled. "You are dismissed. I will watch the boys myself. You are free to go home now."

Matron blinked in surprise. "Sir?"

"An order is an order. You aren't going to go against my will, are you?" Dr. Bloor said curtly.

Matron gulped and nodded, throwing looks over her shoulder at Charlie. Charlie shrank back and she left.

Dr. Bloor turned his back on them to close the door. Charlie wondered if he should throw something at him and cross his fingers it knocked him out so they could escape but decided against it for Fidelio read his mind and shook his head sternly. How he managed to know what Charlie was thinking, it remained a mystery.

"Dr. Bloor..." Billy said slowly.

Then Dr. Bloor did something that neither of the four could believe.

He winked at them and smiled.

There was a silence. Then Gabriel broke the silence reluctantly. "Are you high?"

Charlie snorted. He couldn't help himself. Even Fidelio and Billy failed to hide their smiles.

Dr. Bloor laughed, which shocked them into silence. He shook his head, still smiling and vanished into thin air.

Charlie sat there with a dumbfounded look. It took a few seconds to realize that it was an illusion.

"Olivia, you've done it again." said Fidelio, shaking his head with a laugh.

"Bravo Livvy. I wonder if she can see what her illusions see..." said Charlie.

"We can ask her now." said Billy, leaping off his bed and running to the door. The three older boys followed him and they crept ever so quietly down the stairs into the corridor and dashed lightly to the art dorms, wondering if Olivia had dismissed the Weedons of their duty.

They froze when they heard a door open and Mr. Weedon's voice said, "If you say so sir."

"Quick, in here!" Charlie hissed, ushering them into a closet.

"What if it's locked from the inside?" asked Gabriel worriedly.

"Well then...oh well." Charlie muttered hastily, closing the door gently.

The four waited in dark silence until they couldn't hear any footsteps or voices and until they couldn't see shadows of feet from underneath the door crack.

Charlie peeked outside to make sure the coast was clear before they were on the move again. Billy checked his watch and whispered, "It's almost two. I heard they'll start the ball at four."

"That's plenty of time to prepare." said Gabriel as they bounded up the stairs to the art boys dorms.

When they got to Tancred and Lysander's dorm, their door opened to reveal their laughing faces. They grinned as they saw Charlie and the others. "Did Olivia set up an illusion too?" asked Tancred.

"She sure did. Dr. Bloor, right?" answered Charlie.

"No, Manfred. You should have seen Mr. Weedon. He wanted to give us a hard time because of this one day I was tossing something away and missed and he tried to give me detention for littering." said Tancred, rolling his eyes with a growl. "It was lame. I got away though but it was so...wow."

Lysander smiled. "The good thing is, we're free. I'm sure Olivia is too so now all we have to do is wait for Emma."

"Then let's go." said Tancred, leading the way.

When they got to Emma's dorm, they saw Emma and Olivia talking quietly outside Emma's door.

"Good thinking, using those illusions." said Fidelio.

Olivia brightened at the praise. "Why thank you. I made sure that they all went home. Now we're free to do whatever."

Emma looked around. "What if next week when the come back and the Bloors figured out that they weren't here, what would we do then?"

"We risk another detention or two most likely." said Lysander. "It won't be that bad, depending on how much damage we do."

"Alright, so keep your damage to it's minimum. If not, then not only are you risking you, you're risking all of us." said Gabriel.

They all nodded in agreement. "Keep our damage to the minimum, got it. But, how much damage can we do if it results in three detentions or so?" asked Tancred, his eyes glistened mischievously.

"Raise your hand if you don't want another detention." said Charlie, raising his hand.

Everyone but Tancred followed suit and the glint in his eyes disappeared. "You guys are no fun," he said sullenly.

They all hung out in the boys music dorm and waited until it was time. Billy had sat by the window when it neared 4, keeping track of how many people were attending.

"There's a lot of young ladies out there." he reported to Charlie when he asked. "They all have fancy dresses and a lot of make up."

Olivia had looked up from her nails when she heard that. "Ooh, that sounds like my type of party."

"You want to be married to Manfred?" Charlie said in disgust.

Olivia faltered. "Never mind..."

When Blessed, Cook's dog, whined at the door, Billy went out to converse with him. He didn't come back until a few minutes later with news. "The food carts are ready and they'll be pushed in twenty minutes into the grand ball room to load up the tables. There aren't very many carts. Only three. But they're big enough to support up to two people so we should be fine."

"Great. The only thing we have to worry about is if the person pushing notices the cart is heavier than usual and looks under the cloth." said Charlie. He had that experience before and even though he got off clean, it still gave him a heart attack when the cloth first went up. And the time where a headmaster found him and Billy under the table made him freeze too. Luckily Blessed was there but he didn't know if Blessed was going with them. He decided to ask Billy.

"He said no. He said that there were too many girls with perfume. It makes his nose itch like crazy." said Billy.

Tancred scrunched up his nose. "Perfume? My mom wears it sometimes but only for special occasions. Overall, I don't like it. It's too strong."

"So what smells _do _you like?" Emma asked quietly.

Tancred cocked his head to ponder. "Something light. I don't like strong scents. It's too...er..."

"Overwhelming? Overbearing? Over-smelly?" asked Lysander.

"Say another 'over' word and I'll show you who's overwhelming." Tancred huffed.

Lysander shrugged. "I know what NOT to get you for your birthday."

"Sander, my birthday passed a week ago."

"It...what?" Lysander looked confused. "I'm your best friend. I always know...But how...who? What?"

"Knock it off you two, Tanc, we have to get you, Billy, Gabe, Em, and I to the carts now." said Charlie, holding the door open.

He quickly gathered up his group and together they raced down the stairs while the others bid them good luck.

"They still need it more than us." murmured Charlie.

"Not really." said Emma. "All we can do while on the cart is sit there if we're discovered. For them, they aren't limited to what they can do. They can run, hide, do anything. All we can do is sit and say, 'Hi, so how's the weather?'"

"Em, I didn't know you had a good sens of humor." Tancred said admirably.

Emma smiled at him. "You don't think I'm just a boring little girl, did you?"

"Not boring or little...just interesting and cute." Tancred murmured softly so only he could hear, but Charlie heard it and he smiled. Emma, Billy, and Gabriel didn't hear it though.

They halted to a stop when they reached the doors to the kitchens. Charlie timidly pushed on one of the double doors and peeked inside. No one was in view and the carts were right there. They had about fifteen minutes to spare. They still had plenty of time.

Until they heard someone say, "Oh no, these carts were supposed to go in ten minutes ago? Quick, we must set up before they pour in!"

"That doesn't sound good." Gabriel muttered.

Charlie watched as the cooks and assistant cooks bustle around, loading more food onto the carts.

"We can't go in without being noticed." Tancred hissed.

"Unless if we create a diversion." said Emma.

"How?"

"Erm..." Everyone looked at her as she thought, her face reddening when she realized all eyes were on her. She sighed and shrugged, looking lost.

They all felt defeated once again but then Billy screamed from the top of his lungs.

Charlie grimaced and held his hands to his ears, trying to block the sound. Who would have known such a little body could emit such a loud deafening sound.

He stopped, clearly out of breath and relieved his job was done, and said, "Run!"

It made no sense to Charlie. They were supposed to go in, and yet here he was, running at top speed down the corridor away from the carts where they were supposed to be.

They stopped when they were hidden behind the corner. "What did you do that for?" Charlie asked, panting crazily. "You gave me a scare."

Billy shook his head. "Look."

Charlie did look, and so did Tancred and Gabriel. Emma stood back with Billy, piling her hands on top of her head to help her breathing.

There was a crowd of cooks in the hall, looking around with a stupid expression on their faces.

"That's great but there's a problem." aid Charlie. "They may be distracted but we still can't get in."

"Then maybe you should go through the side doors."

Tancred spun around. "Side doors?" he repeated blankly.

Billy nodded. "Hurry. They'll be back before you know it." Billy opened his mouth to scream again. He had to prevent the cooks from giving up and returning back to their duties.

"Let's go." Gabriel said while Billy cut off the scream and followed them hurriedly.

There were three carts, just like what Blessed had said. Charlie crouched down and climbed into the first one and motioned for any of them to join them.

Tancred pointed to himself and then to the cart behind Charlie's and proceeded to get into the second cart.

Charlie noticed Emma followed Tancred with her eyes and he knew she longed to sit with him. Gabriel went to the last cart and Billy followed. "I don't want to be the first one going in." Billy had whispered.

Charlie held the cloth on his cart up to see where Emma would sit. Emma looked torn. She wanted to sit with Tancred but she looked like she was too shy to do so. Charlie felt like he wanted to go out and push her into the second cart, brush off imaginary dirt off his hands and push a 'That was easy' button.

Footsteps were heard from outside the side doors and Charlie saw that they were about to open it.

Desperate, Charlie gave Emma a look and she darted into the cart with Charlie, having no time to dart into Tancred's.

Charlie threw down the cloth and they spread out on the cart. The food cart was more spacious than the one Charlie had ridden before. It was about four and a half feet long and three feet wide. _That's a lot of food to carry. _Charlie thought.

"Why didn't you go pick Tanc first?" he whispered to Emma, who looked regretful.

She shrugged and bit her lip. "I was scared he wouldn't welcome me."

"He's your friend. Of course he will." Charlie chided. Emma's shoulders drooped and Charlie sighed. If they weren't going to make a move soon, his head would explode and he'd have to push them together and hit the 'That was easy button' again.

They sat in silence and they could feel every shake when people sat down food on the cart. Charlie glanced up and thought how the food was a mere few inches away form his face. He could smell the pleasant aroma and he wished he could have a taste. For lunch he had bread and cheese. It was a dull lunch.

Charlie and Emma grabbed onto one of the supports as the cart was heaved forward. They held their breath and listened as one person pushing said, "This cart is a lot heavier than I thought."

Charlie bit his lips and Emma flashed him a worried look. He gave her a reassuring smile but truth be told, he wasn't sure if luck would shine down on him again.

A second person said something. So two people were pushing the cart. Charlie strained to hear what the second person said, for the voice was soft and wispy. "It feels that way but it's just your muscles playing with you. It happens a lot."

Charlie exhaled, grinning. Emma seemed to do the same.

They almost uttered a sharp cry when they rolled over a bump. The rolling became more strained. They were most likely on carpet now.

"The ballroom." Emma whispered.

"Did you say something?" the first person said from above.

Emma covered her mouth and Charlie held his breath again.

"No. Must be the wheels. They've been squeaky ever since Rhonda accidentally spilled soup. They must have rusted a bit."

Charlie sighed with relief again. Emma looked more calm but she still had her mouth covered. Charlie couldn't help but wonder if the others were okay.

After another moment of being quiet and staying hidden, the cart came to a squeaky stop. Charlie drew back the cloth a little bit and was ecstatic to find that the food cart stopped right in front of the food table, which was draped by a beautiful emerald green tablecloth. He glanced upwards and saw that the cart pushers had their backs on them and the other cart pushers behind them were standing in a similar manner, he motioned to Emma and crawled out form the car and underneath the table.

The table was long and when they were safely hidden, he crawled a little further down until he got to the place where he thought Tancred's cart was by and cautiously lifted the cloth.

Emma held her breath as she watched, her eyes widening. Luckily, Charlie wasn't seen and he proceeded to lift the cloth of Tancred's car.

Tancred gave a slight jump but he gave out a breath of relief when he saw Charlie. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Tancred hissed when he and Charlie were safely underneath the table. Emma crawled towards them and stayed back with Tancred as Charlie ventured on, praying that the pushers wouldn't look down when he would emerged from the table again.

Gabriel and Billy gave a jolt as well, but they relaxed just like Tancred did and followed Charlie.

"Now we wait for Liv and the others." Billy whispered.

So it was just the five of them sitting under a long table, listening to the clatters and clinks of silverware being set and the quiet footsteps on the carpet.

_It will take a while for Olivia to get in if they're going to be here until the ball begins. _Charlie thought. It dawned onto him that Olivia and the others may not make it. At least, they wouldn't be able to get in without being seen. That was going to be a problem.

Gabriel seemed to notice this problem as well. He had a troubled look and he and Charlie caught each others' eyes, sharing their anxiousness via look. "Will they make it?" Gabriel whispered finally. Tancred, Emma, and Billy turned their attention to them. Tancred glanced at Charlie with concern and Emma pursed her lips.

"Lysander's with them," Billy said. "He's smart enough to find a way in." But he sounded unsure. Emma nodded at him, giving him a smile.

"I'm sure he will. We can always rely on Lysander." she said softly.

They said nothing afterward. Minutes passed and soon the cart pushers' voices faded away and they heard a door close. There was a complete eerie silence in the ballroom and Tancred dared to poke his head out to survey the room.

"Coast is clear." he said.

Just as the last word left his mouth, the main doors opened slightly and Tancred tensed, freezing in place. Curious, Charlie looked over the storm boy's shoulder and he too froze. It wasn't until Fidelio's head appeared, looking around wildly when Tancred and Charlie waved furiously to him. Fidelio saw them and he waved back. He dashed towards the table, closely followed by Olivia and Lysander.

Tancred and Charlie lifted the cloth higher and made room for them to duck down and enter their little hideout. "That took forever," Charlie said when they were under the table.

"Sorry, but we can't do much with those people here." Olivia sighed. "We were almost discovered by Dr. Bloor but then Manfred came in and saved us-"

"Manfred saved you guys?" Billy said incredulously.

"Well, he doesn't know." said Olivia dully. "Dr. Bloor was coming our way and Manfred came around the corner to call him to the front lobby to greet the early birds."

"What time is it?" asked Emma.

Lysander looked down at his wrist. "Ten 'til four." he said. "Almost time."

Fidelio grinned at Charlie, who grinned back. "Manfred's going to get a girlfriend." he said somewhat smugly.

"I thought he said he had one." said Billy.

"That's what he claimed. But I won't believe it until I see it." Olivia declared, holding her head high with determination.

"Shhh, someone's coming." Fidelio whispered urgently, leaning his ear towards the cloth.

He was right. They heard the main doors open and chattering began. A number of giggling and excited laughs filled the once empty ballroom and made it seem lively and less miserable.

"How many people are there?" asked Lysander.

"I don't know, loads maybe." replied Charlie.

"We're not going to see much from under here." Olivia complained.

"We can hear what's going on though." said Charlie, shrugging. "Better than sitting in a room with Matron or Mr. Weedon or whoever for the rest of the day."

"True..."

They fell into another silence when a voice from outside said, "I heard that this Manfred was dreamy."

Olivia clasped her hand over her mouth and shook, grinning madly.

"That's what I heard too. And all of this would be his one day. Oh, I hope Dr. Bloor picks me!" another voice said excitedly.

They exchanged sly smiles. Charlie then understood why girls liked to gossip. Though he still thought it was still personal and, at time, rude. However, he couldn't help himself. He strained to catch the next few sentences:

"I also heard he's the silent type."

"Oh, I just love the silent types! They're so mysterious. Who could resist?"

"I know I can..." Olivia murmured.

"Shhhh,"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Charlie who reddened. He turned away to avoid Olivia's smirk and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Oh, Manfred..." one of the girls sighed. "His name just says it all. Who on earth is more manlier than _Manfred Bloor_?"

By the end of their conversation and the two girls had wandered away from the table, Olivia and Emma were red with laughter.

"Do girls really talk like that?" asked Tancred.

Emma tried to stop her laughing. When she did, she said, "Sometimes, if we feel like talking a lot."

Tancred shook his head. "I'm so glad I'm not a girl. You guys are crazy. And who the heck would think Manfred's name is _manly_? What. The. Heck?"

"Watch. Every girl here will be disappointed when they see Manfred." said Olivia. "I'm sure of it."

"That's harsh," said Lysander. "Even for Manfred."

Olivia's eyes flashed. Everyone who saw groaned and those who didn't knew what the groans meant and they groaned.

"One time that _man _Manfred gave me detention because my scarf was dragging on the floor and I was tripping people. As if, It only dragged four feet, no more than that. And another time he gave me extra homework because I kindly told him that his hair looked weird..."

Charlie wondered how you could kindly tell people their hair looked messed up.

"And last month, during the play, he yelled at me for not having the right colored hair. Was it my fault I didn't have time to dye it brown? It was orange then but after he gave me so much work, I had no time to re-dye it! And he made no compliments on my acting in the play. I asked him how I did and he ignored me! He doesn't know acting if it kicked him in the fork of his legs!" Olivia said indignantly.

"Olivia, I think you're overdoing it." Lysander said slowly.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"For one, you procrastinated the first week when he gave you work and you crammed to give it back to him on the day before. And second, that scarf tripped me and I was late for art."

Olivia stared at Lysander. "Sorry about that. But still he's such a horrible person."

Emma shook her head and sighed. "Olivia..." she muttered.

"What? Is it illegal for me to express my thoughts?" she said defensively.

Charlie was about to say something but then a booming voice swept upon them. "Ladies, please put your hands together for Manfred Bloor."

There were claps and squeals. And even though they were supposed to quit clapping after the first five seconds, there were plenty of excessive clapping and shrieks.

"Any second now." Olivia said.

Charlie did expect to hear the claps fade and murmurs of dissatisfaction but the applause raised and the shrieks became deafening screams. His curiosity urged him to look out but he resisted. It was only when he head a stray, "I LOVE YOU MANDFRED BLOOR!" when he poked his head out despite the warnings of Emma, Lysander, and Gabriel.

All the people in the room, excluding some people in front of were introducing Manfred, were facing away from him. He tried to see past the fancy dresses and wild exotic hair-dos but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't see the front.

"Can't you move over?" Olivia whined, crawling towards Charlie. She settled herself on Charlie's right side and sighed. "Great, you can't see anything from here."

"Welcome to our humble home." Dr. Bloor was saying. "As you know, my son Manfred is reaching an age where he should start 'dating' as you call it. Hopefully within fifteen years I will have lovely grandchildren running around...my...office."

Charlie noted that Dr. Bloor didn't sound so cheerful about little kids running around. He could imagine a disgruntled Dr. Bloor scowling at a large mess in his office while three kids ran around with markers and crayons in hand, drawing lines and scribbles on the wall. He smiled at the thought.

"He will now dance with each and every one of you and you must be patient for there are many people around." Dr. Bloor continued.

"You know it..." Tancred muttered as he settled by Charlie's left side. He was about to turn away but then he stopped, startled. He pulled Charlie back in and Olivia, who noticed the urgency in his actions, hurried back.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, annoyed.

"He was coming our way. Didn't you see?" Tancred retorted.

Charlie shook his head and Olivia replied, "I didn't see anything."

"Well some people need to get glasses." Tancred said. "Anyway, the girls were making way for him and if I'm right-"

"Since when are you ever right?" Charlie demanded.

Tancred stared at him. "Touche Bone..." he mumbled. "Touche..."

Charlie smirked. It was about time he got back at Tancred, after the remark about him not knowing what was going on at all times.

"Manfred's right in front of us." Tancred continued, giving Charlie a disgruntled look. He must have known Charlie was celebrating his victory, no matter how small, in his head.

_How can everybody know what I'm thinking? _Charlie asked himself, restraining himself from smiling. _Am I really that predictable?_

"Tanc's right."

"Huh?" Charlie said dumbly. He turned his attention to Lysander, who was peeking through the bottom of the cloth.

"He's dancing with a girl with red hair and a green dress. I don't know about you but red and green don't mix that well unless it's Christmas." Lysander said casually.

"Since when do you-" Olivia was about to say but she stopped. "Oh wait, you're in art. Never mind."

They spent the next hour commenting on which girl might suit Manfred. Charlie grew tired of the girls saying, "Oh, I think she would look nice with him." or "No, no, see that girl in the pink dress? She would look good with him."

"I'm surprised that they can find people that looks good with a guy like Manfred." said Charlie.

"Speaking of Manfred..." said Gabriel, scanning the crowd. "Where is he?"

"Huh?" Charlie joined Gabriel in scanning, looking at faces that showed enjoyment. "I don't know."

It wasn't long before the crowd noticed that Manfred was gone as well. The looks of happiness were soon distinguished and cries of alarm aroused. Dr. Bloor worriedly pushed the ladies out of his way as he frantically searched. Charlie and the others ducked back under the table when he neared. He stood right outside that they could hear him curse. "Search the building." he barked. Apparently he was ordering random people to look all over the school. "Search the gardens as well. Lock the main doors, do not cease your efforts until we locate my son."

They heard him hurry off. "Where did Manfred go?" asked Emma.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention to him." Olivia said.

"We should go find him." Tancred said excitedly. "I'm getting cramps from sitting under here. Let's go get some action."

Charlie thought that was a good idea. He looked around for approval from the others. Lysander looked reluctant but he seem to gave in. Olivia was clapping her hands together excitedly. "That sounds like a plan!" Emma gazed at Tancred fondly. Gabriel and Fidelio exchanged looks and both shrugged. Billy was the only one who looked a little hesitant.

"Don't worry. We won't get caught," Tancred said comforting.

Billy was about to complain but Tancred silenced him by placing a hand over his mouth. "Right then," he said, grinning. "Billy and I will look in the west wing. Come Billy, let's go!" He then grabbed the little albino's hand and tugged. Billy followed Tancred out from under the table and Charlie watched as they slipped away unnoticed in the commotion.

"Emma and I will look in the gardens, won't we Em?" Olivia said, smiling at Emma.

Emma nodded. "I'll search from the skies and Olivia, well...she can look from the ground, right?"

Olivia nodded. "I can probably make illusions to help me look or create diversions."

Charlie nodded and then had an urge to ask her if she can see through her illusions. He missed the chance however when she and Emma too left the safety of the table.

Gabriel and Fidelio left soon and it was down to Lysander and Charlie. "Where do we go look now?" asked Charlie in a low voice. It was quieter in the ballroom, and he couldn't risk being discovered.

"In the halls I guess. I mean no one claimed the main halls." said Lysander quietly.

"Why?"

"Because more people are there."

Charlie groaned. "Why do we get the hard parts?" he asked irritably.

Lysander shrugged, somewhat amused. "We can contend. Let's go."

It was difficult for them to slip out, unnoticed, because of the decrease in numbers of people. It would be easier to notice two boys emerging from a table and leaving but after a few minutes of mustering courage, they managed to slip away without getting a single, "Hey!"

The halls were empty when they escaped to their relief. But something told them that the relief will not last long for they heard distant voices from the left. Having no choice, they ran to the right and disappeared into the shadows.


	4. 4

Manfred peered anxiously around a corner. He looked back and motioned for someone and sped down the hall with a girl by his side.

The girl had short black hair and dark brown eyes that could lure you into its depths. Charlie and Lysander watched from the other end of the hall as she hurried to keep up with Manfred, clutching the front of her dark purple dress.

Lysander pulled Charlie back as the two neared.

Charlie's head pumped and he thought, _Oh man, there's no way to run without being heard. And there aren't any hiding places! _

Lysander seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Luckily, Manfred and the girl stopped right before they turned the corner. Charlie and Lysander held their breath, hoping that Manfred and the girl would not hear their breathing, and slowly backed away.

"Manfred, you don't have to do this." the girl said pleadingly. Charlie sensed a hint of sadness in the girl's voice.

"My father can't control me. He can't decide everything for me." Manfred said firmly.

Lysander looked at Charlie. "He wasn't lying when he said he had a girl..." Lysander mouthed.

Charlie nodded. He couldn't believe it either, and normally he'd be laughing until the world ends but seeing the situation they were in at the moment he remained silent.

"You can't run away forever." the girl said flatly.

"Who said I'm running?" Manfred argued. "I'll just deny every single girl out there."

"Isn't your father supposed to pick for you?"

"I'm too stubborn to approve anyone but you." Manfred said softly.

Charlie felt like gagging. Out of anybody in the entire country, he didn't expect Manfred Bloor to be such a 'fluffy' person. Well, there was Grandma Bone and her sisters but other than them, no one else. Well, actually, he could name a few more like Dr. Bloor (how he was married in the first place he had no idea-wait, yes he did. The exact same reason why there was a ball now), old man Ezekiel, his whole line of family from the Yewbeam family-except Uncle Paton of course, he's the ultimate exception, and he supposed his great uncles Henry and James were fine as well.

The couple were silent for a long moment. Charlie and Lysander quietly shifted anxiously, waiting for what might happen. Then the four heard footsteps and panicky voices.

"Quick, they're coming!" Manfred hissed.

"Uh oh..." Lysander and Charlie exchanged 'Oh crap!' glances and bounded down the hall, not caring that Manfred might hear.

Lysander yanked open the first door they came to and pulled Charlie in, careful not to slam the door but also not slowly for fear that Manfred would see a door closing.

"Do you think Manfred saw or heard us?" Charlie asked Lysander, who was peering through the narrow door window.

"They were right around the corner, of course." Lysander sighed, shaking his head.

Charlie groaned. Lysander looked up sharply and Charlie cut his groan off short.

"Great, that's just great..." Charlie muttered under his breath. "Now they're going to find us and we'll be in big trouble."

"We will be if you don't be quiet for a minute and let me listen." Lysander whispered pointedly.

Charlie stood back, trying to not say anything or disturb Lysander's concentration. He crouched by the door and placed an ear to it. He was a statue, not moving, seemingly not breathing, not even his eyes flickered around; it was as if he made a statue of himself (with the skills he had he might as well make one). Then, Lysander showed surprise and then amusement.

"What, what?" Charlie asked excitedly when Lysander straightened up.

"Dr. Bloor caught them," Lysander said, brushing the dirt from his pants. "But he approved of Manfred's choice."

"He what?" Charlie's jaw dropped.

Lysander shot Charlie a 'Be quiet or I'll do something...something you don't wanna know' look.

"What did he do that for?" Charlie whispered.

Lysander cocked his head. "I guess he just does. There's no telling why. If he likes Manfred's choice then so be it."

The two stood there for a moment, waiting for a few minutes before they dared to peer out into the hallway. Luckily, there wasn't a single soul besides theirs wandering around the dreary dark corridor. "Let's go find the others," Charlie mused. "They'd want to hear this."

And like sly cats lurking in the shadows, they slipped out quietly from the classroom and quickly strode down the hall, sticking to the walls and using the veil of darkness the outside world provided for them. They would freeze and crouch down low whenever they hear voices, and once when they were as close to the wall and the floor as possible three people passed them without looking back.

Charlie felt somewhat smug when that happened, seeming like a super secret top spy infiltrating some headquarters and the whole world depended on him. And of course, Lysander, he couldn't forget him, but he couldn't help but feel like he and Lysander were invincible as long as they stayed hidden in the dark.

_No, not dark. _Charlie frowned. _That sounds like I'm ebil. Shadows, that's it. Wait...why did I say ebil instead of evil? That's weird._

"I wonder if the ball is over since Dr. Bloor approved of Manfred's girlfriend." Charlie murmured, cutting his thoughts in half. As soon as the last word left his mouth he sent shivers down his back. "Wow..." he muttered to Lysander. "Saying 'Manfred's Girlfriend' is weird..." Another shudder crept down his back.

Lysander grinned. "I bet it i- wait..." He stopped and Charlie looked at him anxiously.

They both quickly scanned the corridor, and when no one was there, Lysander slowly peeked around the corner. He jumped and took a startled step back. Charlie's insides jumped too but he heard an alarmed 'whoa!' and the sudden whoosh of air made his heartbeat gradually return to its normal speed.

"Tancred...Billy..." Lysander sighed with relief. "You had me scared."

"You? Scared?" Tancred whispered incredulously. "You had _me _scared. For a second I thought Billy and I were busted."

Billy looked wide eyed, even though the suspense was over-for now- and Charlie ruffled his white hair and said, "Don't worry, we aren't being followed or anything." He grinned. "Guess what we found out."

Tancred raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Well? Spit it out already."

"We found Manfred." said Charlie.

"And his girlfriend." added Lysander.

Tancred and Billy stared at them. Then Billy had to bite his tongue to contain his laughter but Tancred was dangerously close to letting it out. His hair crackled with lightning and a grin played on his face. "He actually has one?" Tancred exclaimed. "Wow, I never thought Manfred would ever have one..."

"You're not going to believe what else," Charlie said in a hushed voice, glancing around.

"There's more?" Billy said in disbelief."

"Yeah, and this is just as shocking." Lysander looked at Tancred. "And speaking of shocking, try to lower the lightning level, okay? Don't want anyone to get zapped."

Tancred flushed but he said hastily, "Okay, I will. Just tell us!"

"Dr. Bloor approved of the two." said Lysander, smiling.

Charlie sighed. "How come you get to tell them the most interesting news? First his g-g-g...I can't say it. And now this?"

Lysander shrugged apologetically. "Fine, you can tell the others."

"No need," a voice said smugly.

The four spun around in alarm and another blast of wind nearly caused them to lose their balance. Olivia, Emma, Fidelio, and Gabriel came out from the very same corner Charlie and Lysander had turned around. Olivia looked red and the edges of her mouth were up, forming a broad grin, and her eyes were scrunched up as if she had been laughing for hours.

Emma was red too but Charlie didn't know if she was laughing or if a special someone made her redden. Fidelio looked amused and Gabriel had his hand over his mouth, clamping it shut but his eyes said it all.

"Okay, next time there's something big, I'm telling." Charlie sighed, but he smiled.

"So now that we know, let's get back to the ball and see what's gonna happen." said Tancred eagerly.

Charlie frowned. "But..." He faltered, lost for words.

"But _what _Bone?" Tancred looked exasperated. "Who knows what's going on in there right now as I speak. Every second we waste talking we lose a second of finding out what's going on."

"Tancred has a point," Olivia said loudly. She grinned and threw her hair back. "And besides, I want to see what Manfred's girlfriend looks like."

Charlie stared at her. "You can say that?"

Olivia looked haughtily at him. "Of course. Why? Can't you Charlie Bone?"

Defeated, he shook his head.

"You're a weird one..." muttered Fidelio. "Actually, that's kinda true. I'm the only normal one."

"Aw, well don't worry Fido," Olivia said cheerfully. "We'll pretend your endowment is playing awesomely. Now come on, let's get to the ballroom. Onward?"

"Onward," they repeated. Olivia flounced down the hall, not even bothering to hide within the darkened side of the hallway. She even skipped!

"Livy!" Emma whispered urgently. "You're making too loud of a noise."

Olivia stopped and glanced back with a grin. "I can't help it," she whispered back. "It's just so exciting! I mean I always thought that Zelda Dob-whatever would end up with him but an actual girl? No, that's mean." Olivia murmured to herself. "Someone other than Zelda ending up with Manfred...that's just wow. My mind is blown and my day-well, night-is made."

"So how are we going to get back to the room without being seen this time?" asked Billy. "We can't ride in the food carts this time and even if we do sneak to the doors we can't go inside."

For some reason, everyone glanced at Olivia. She looked ahead aimlessly, concentrating on her thoughts. Her faced brightened. "My illusions can probably make you all look like you're guests."

Charlie frowned. "What do you mean?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It means that people who look at you will see my illusion but you're inside it."

"That's a great idea." said Emma. "But will it work?"

Olivia glanced at her. Charlie looked at Emma and gasped when a taller girl with brown locks took her place. "It works!" Olivia said cheerfully.

"Shhh," Lysander looked around anxiously. "Then make us look like guests so we can get in."

"Wait, hold on..." Tancred crossed his arms. "You're making us all look like girls? Literally?"

Olivia nodded, her grin growing wider and wider every passing second.

Tancred shook his head. "No, no way! I am NOT going to-" He disappeared and in his place was a sloppy looking girl, her hair was a tangled gray and her skin was wrinkly and blotchy. The make-up looked like one of a clown's. Charlie snorted and clapped his hands around his mouth.

"Olivia!" Tancred's illusion hissed.

Olivia laughed. "I'll make you look better if you..." she whispered a few words into his illusion's ear.

Tancred's illusion looked horrified and Charlie thought he saw the illusion's eyes flicker briefly to Emma. He wondered if Emma noticed.

"No, I'm not going to do that!" Tancred said, stunned. "Forget it. I'm going as an old hag."

Olivia sighed. "I kinda saw that coming." she murmured. "Oh well, you'll have to do it eventually. Just let some time pass by." She turned on her heels and clapped her hands together. "Who's next?"


	5. 5

By the time Olivia had somehow successfully snuck everyone in, they were immediately pushed around by the crowd. They were making room for the new couple (as if they were new...) who were walking up to Dr. Bloor hand in hand.

Manfred looked a little different than Charlie had thought. He looked happier, like he was never the one who took Charlie's father away, the one who hypnotized Emma into thinking she was Emilia Moon, or the one who burned everyone that annoyed him just for the fun of it.

No, he looked like a brand new person. He looked even kinder, which was something they never expected to happen in a lifetime.

The girl with the short black hair looked pretty too, and Charlie wondered what made Manfred like her. If he ever got a chance to talk to the girl, he'd find out.

Most of the girls looked sour and shot dirty and insanely jealous looks to the girl and the whole idea of it made Charlie laugh.

He stopped short though because his voice didn't fit the image he was giving off. Who had ever heard of a girl with a boy's laugh? He bit his tongue to stay silent.

After Dr. Bloor gave some speech that sounded like he had rehearsed instead of thinking about it right off the top, they all dance for another hour and the ball concluded.

"That was a boring hour," Charlie muttered as he found a few 'girls' he recognized. He kept his voice low so no one else can hear how unusual it sounded.

The one in the blue flowing dress, Fidelio, nodded. "I actually had a few boys who wanted to dance with me," he groaned. "Why are there some boys here? Are they relatives or what?"

"Maybe escorts," Charlie mused. A girl with yellow locks sprang up to them. Olivia. She looked weary. "What's wrong with you?" asked Charlie.

"I've been trying to talk to Manfred's girlfriend-" Olivia started. She crossed her arms and said, "Oh grow up Charlie!" when Charlie shuddered.

"Sorry, sorry," Charlie held up his hands defensively. "Go on,"

She huffed. "Well, I've been trying to but she's too busy dancing with her g-sweetheart." Olivia glanced around. "There's Emma."

Charlie glanced around. He had forgotten what Emma looked like. Well, at least, her image Olivia made her. There were still quite a few people around and he couldn't remember who was who and it wasn't the brightest idea to have Olivia stop the illusion. He looked at Olivia. She, of course, didn't show it, but Charlie reckoned that she was extremely tired.

"Why don't we all go to a safe spot and you can stop working." Charlie murmured to her.

Olivia sighed. "That would be nice. Emma, can you get everyone over here so we can see who is who?"

Emma happened to be the girl with the brown hair. "Oh yeah..." Charlie grinned. "I remember now." Then he smirked. "Is Tancred still an old hag?"

Emma 's illusion laughed. "No. She changed his appearance to a better looking girl. Wouldn't an old woman attract more than enough attention? And in a bad way?"

"True," Charlie muttered, but for some reason he was a little disappointed. He would like to see what everyone's expression was if the saw an old lady attending. But then again Tancred was one of his closest friends and Charlie would never sit back and watch a friend get hauled off just because he (looking like a she) was old.

"Where is he anyway? I don't know which one he is." Fidelio's image said, scanning the remainder of the guests.

Emma pointed to a somewhat short girl with wavy black hair. Charlie and Fidelio grinned. Compared to the actual Tancred, the girl was so short that it was laughable. "What is she, twelve?" Charlie mused.

Olivia flashed him a grin. "Maybe."

Emma went to round up everyone and they migrated from the ballroom to an empty corridor. As Olivia lifted the illusion, Gabriel had some news that made everyone start bombarding him for answers.

"Hold on, hold on!" he cried out, backing away. "Let me have some room!"

"Sorry," everyone muttered hastily, giving him some space.

"Now tell us!" Billy said excitedly. "What did you hear?"

Gabriel grinned. "I couldn't believe it at first but his girlfriend..." He stopped and looked at Charlie. Everyone followed suit to see if he had shuddered.

He gave everyone an exasperated look. "Come on you guys, I stopped!"

"Right..." Gabriel snickered. "Anyway, she's his fiancee. Her name is um..." He scrunched up his nose to remember. "Jade. I don't know her last name,"

"Jade..." Olivia said, testing the name. "Jade and Manfred...Manfred and Jade...Not bad actually."

"What else?" asked Tancred eagerly.

Gabriel laughed. "Um, well, they plan to marry in February. That;s not so far from now, is it?"

Charlie and the gang shook their heads. "Usually people wait half a year or something. So much to do in so little time..." Olivia murmured.

They stood in agreeable silence. Fidelio broke it however, when his curiosity was at its peak. "So...are we going to congratulate him? Well, when and if he tells everyone? If we congratulate him now then he'll know we're here."

"Congratulate Manfred? Manfred Bloor?" Tancred repeated, astonished. "I never thought I'd hear that from you Fido. Actually, I never thought I'd hear that from anyone."

"Except the Bloors and my grandma and her sisters." Charlie muttered.

Tancred nodded. "Yeah, okay, them I can expect but still, in general."

A sudden noise of voices and laughter made them jump. Rushing down the halls and into the first classroom they came across

"Oh Manfred, that was extremely lucky of us!" Jade shrieked with delight. Her hand was clasped with Manfred's and they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I told you nothing bad will happen." Manfred said in a soft voice.

Jade was quiet. Manfred looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just that, well, we've been together for five years and no one knows that. Don't you think your dad has the right to know?"

Manfred grimaced. "Will it satisfy you?"

Jade looked bewildered. "You don't have to do things you don't want to do for me. I'm just suggesting that you should probably hint that we've been together longer than he expected."

Manfred sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. Jade watched him in silence and with patience.

"I'll try to talk to him." Manfred said finally. "But don't expect to get anywhere far."

Jade smiled at him. "Alright. I hope you don't get into any trouble."

Manfred shook his head and they began to walk again. "I can't afford to get into trouble now. He'll punish me by taking you away from me probably."

"Probably," Jade said wryly. "You still need a bride, and who else did he pick suitable for you?"

Manfred smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "No one else but you."

"Awww, Manny, you're such a doll." Jade giggled.

They walked on in silence, smiling at each other. Once they passed on to the next corridor, Charlie stuck his head out of the classroom. Did he just see what he just saw? Did he even hear correctly? Manny? Since when did anyone call him that without getting hurt?

Not even Dr. Bloor can pull that off!

Tancred whistled from behind. "Wow, that was something you don't see every day."

"That's something I NEVER thought I'd see at all." Fidelio commented, grinning. "Who knew Manfred could be romantic. Well...his idea of romance was too mushy for me. I prefer musical approaches-"

"Of course you do Fido," Olivia said, rolling her eyes jokingly. "I'd be surprised if you didn't."

"Come on you guys, let's go see where they're off to." Charlie said, taking a step outside.

"Charlie," Emma said in a small voice. He turned to her. "Maybe it's not a good idea. They're engaged, and even if it IS Manfred we're talking about, people respect their privacy and well, they're officially getting married."

"Em's right. Maybe we should rest our curiosity for now." Lysander said, sighing. "Oh man, am I tired...all of that excitement wore me out."

Tancred grinned at Lysander. "Well we better get going. Sander's tired and we have no choice but to-"

"You're making me sound like a baby Tanc," he mused.

After Tancred and Lysander snuck back into their dorms, Emma soon followed suit and then Olivia. The numbers dwindled and then Charlie hastily followed the others back to their room.

* * *

"So Jade," Dr. Bloor said slowly, resting his chin on his clasped hands. "Where do you come from?"

Manfred was a little afraid that his father's gaze would make her falter but she looked calm and collected. They were in his office. The fire roared with life behind Dr. Bloor but the heat in the room made him feel uncomfortable. He actually wanted to be outside in the cold for a moment.

"I live in the west side of town, not too far from here." Jade said casually. "I have a nice house there and I live alone. My parents are in France and they may be coming to attend the wedding."

Dr. Bloor nodded. His eyes flickered to Manfred. "I see. And do you major in anything or have you already attended college?"

Jade smiled at him. "I have a master's degree in biology."

Dr. Bloor looked impressed. Manfred sighed in relief. Jade was his age, of course, but she was incredibly clever. She had told him that she skipped two grades and she was funny. For some reason she stood out in the crowd of girls when he first met her and he took a liking to her. He didn't know why, she just made him feel warm inside despite the fact that his cold heart occupies his insides.

Jade melted his cold heart and he felt joy for the first time in what felt like forever. And it was real joy, not the fake joy that you feel. No, it was just mere excitement or just satisfaction. His joy was beyond that.

After a few more questions, Dr. Bloor sat back in his chair, relatively at ease. "I think you make a fine wife for Manfred. Dismissed."

The two locked hands and left the office. Jade smiled at Manfred. "I don't see how you're dad is a grouch Manny. He's polite and-"

"That's when he's around people." Manfred mumbled to her. "But don't worry. If I manged to live around him for this long, you can do it."

"Especially with you by my side." Jade sighed happily. She swung her hand so that his swung with her. "You know what would be amazing?"

Manfred raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Jade's smile grew wide and her eyes shone with merriment. "What if we went for a midnight stroll and it started snowing all of a sudden and there will be a horse drawn carriage waitng for us? Oh, that would be a winter wonderland..."

Manfred laughed. "Right now? Well first there has to be arrangements. Then...what the...?"

He glanced outside the window. Snow had started to fall and it was light and fluffy snow, not the one where it was like a blizzard. This one you can actually stand up in without the blast of cold wind knocking you over.

Jade laughed. "Snow, check."

She left his side for a moment and looked out the windows. "Horse drawn carriage, check!" she said in surprise.

Manfred ran up to the windows with her. "Where?"

She pointed. "Over there! Look. Ooh, can we go Manny? Can we?"

Manfred, at first, disliked his nickname. Jade would laugh and call it a term of endearment but now, he didn't mind. In fact, it made everything more...cute.

"Let's go," he found himself saying.

Jade grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the main doors.


	6. 6

*****Hey guys, I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting but if you want a full apology (because some people like to hear a full aplogy) you can read it on my profile near the end of my weekly burst (doesn't seem so weekly anymore) and there you go. Anyway, here's the new chapter and I'm grateful you guys are reading. Thank you so much. :) *****

"First of all, to be a proud member of the Bloor family, we all must follow a set of rules, only to be broken when the time calls for it." Dr. Bloor was saying to Jade days later.

He led Jade and Manfred, both of whom were linked by arms, down the corridor to a destination unknown to all of them; Dr. Bloor just simply wanted to walk in circles around the school while talking to the engaged couple.

"For the ladies, it's very simple. You must always have your back straight. You must look graceful, you must be well reserved, and you absolutely must not show emotions to my pupils. They will see you as a weak spot in our strong and mighty family." Dr. Bloor said vigorously.

"Weak spot?" Jade repeated curiously.

"Some students here are rather mischievious." Dr. Bloor muttered bitterly. "But nevertheless," he said with such gusto that his energy and liveliness almost made Manfred jump in surprise. "Nevertheless, you must show that you are strong, very willed, and strict."

"But what if I'm not?" Jade asked quietly. "I'm not really the strict type of person."

"Then you must become one." said Dr. Bloor simply.

Jade exchanged amused glances with Manfred. Just by looking into her bright eyes, he could tell that she was thinking, _Is he really serious? Haha, he's hilarious!_

_If only you knew what he's like... _Manfred thought sullenly.

"Are you not taking me seriously?" Dr. Bloor asked, raising his voice to a slightly dangerous, but not so that it scared people until they couldn't speak anymore, tone.

Jade's face fell and she shot out a quick, "I'm so sorry sir. Please continue." She gave a side glance to Manfred and then settled her eyes on her soon to be father.

* * *

"_Charlie, Charlie_!"

Charlie glanced up from his breakfast and said, "Fido, there you are. What's going on?"

Fidelio sped up his pace and reached Charlie, panting. "Have you heard? Have you heard what happened?"

"Heard what?" Charlie asked eagerly, dropping his eating utensils in his excitement. Fidelio was rarely ever breathless, and whenever he was, it was always good. Or at least exciting, if not good.

Fidelio shook his head and reached for Charlie's glass of water and took a long sip that drained half of the contents. "There goes my drink." Charlie sighed. "Now spit it out Fidel-NOT THE WATER, DON'T SPIT THE WATER OUT AT ME!"

Fidelio wiped the small trickle of water that leaked from the corner of his mouth and gave Charlie a look of the upmost indignation. "You'd think I'd do that?" he asked.

"You could."

Fidelio sighed. "Anyway, guess who Manfred asked to be the wedding designer?"

Charlie frowned. "Anyone I know or someone famous?"

"It's Emma, Charlie!" Fidelio exclaimed. "Manfred, _the_ Manfred, asked Em to design the ballroom for the wedding!"

"_Em?_" Charlie repeated incredulously. "But why? Aren't we enemies? Whatever happened to that?"

"_Charlie, Charlie_!" another voice rang out from behind him.

Charlie turned in his seat while Fidelio glanced up. Olivia bounded towards the two and cried, "Guess who's-"

"Designing the ballroom? We know, it's Em." Fidelio said.

Olivia skidded to a stop. "Em's designing the ballroom?" she asked in disbelief.

Charlie and Fidelio exchanged looks. "Yeah, why?" Charlie asked, trying hard not to stare at the enormous purple feather sticking out from Olivia's wavy mass of green hair. "What do you know?"

Olivia huffed and brought a stray strand away from her face and tucked it neatly behind her ear. "Well," she said. "I heard that Manfred asked Lysander to carve an ice sculpture for him and his fiancee."

"What? Why doesn't he get adults to do the work instead?" Charlie asked. "I mean it's not like Em and Sander are getting paid. Are they?" He hated to admit it but if Emma and Lysander were getting paid to do all of that, then he wouldn't actually mind being in the art department, although he might be lousy at it. He wondered with Manfred has asked Tancred to do anything.

"Maybe he offered a whole year's worth of no detention." Fidelio suggested, taking a seat at last. He did a quick double take and hissed, "He's coming our way!"

Olivia jumped and spun around in surprise and started to apologetically walk away but Manfred held up a hand and she stopped, exchanging puzzled gazes with Charlie and Fidelio.

"Vertigo," Manfred said in a voice that didn't sounded quite like his. It was softer, less harsh and cold. "Could you please ask your mother if she could make a guest appearance at my wedding? Jade-er, that is, my fiancee is a big fan of your mother and..." He trailed off and gave Olivia a demanding glare. "Could you...please?"

Olivia stared at Manfred for a moment, with her mouth slightly open.

Charlie nudged her in the side with his elbow. "Livvy..."

"Um, yes, of course sir!" Olivia said hastily, laughing nervously. "I'll ask her."

Manfred gave her a curt nod and sent her off with a wave of his hand. He turned his head to look swuarely at Fidelio, who gave a small yelp behind to the left of Charlie. "Gunn, could you gather a small orchestra of the best players in the music department to play at the er, wedding? A few violins, violas, cellos, and bass please. Keep it under fifteen people."

Fidelio gulped but nodded.

Charlie froze when Manfred switched his focus from Fidelio to Charlie. "And you Bone..." he said in a louder, more rough voice. His face reluctantly softened and he turend away, refusing to meet his gaze. "Could you help serve food at the wedding? I'll...I'll make sure you get your time's worth."

Huh? Charlie blinked. "Um, sure Man- I mean, sir." Manfred strolled away without giving him another look. Charlie and Fidelio watched him leave the cafeteria before Charlie muttered, "You know, he's up to something."

"Maybe not. He looks like he doesn't want to ask for our help." Fidelio piped up.

"He could be acting." Charlie said. "And while you're playing music, Livvy's just asking her mom to appear, Em's decorating, and Sander's sculpting, what am I stuck doing? Serving people. What kind of job is that?"

"One that many people would find convienient." Fidelio teased.

Charlie gave him a 'Oh really?' glare and returned to his breakfast.


	7. 7

Jade hummed to herself as she strode gracefully down the hall. She was excited for the wedding, although the thoughts of having to change herself completely to meet than standards of her soon-to-be father was a little too much.

There was no other way to get around it, but she was willing to make changes to be with Manfred.

"Even if I have to be indifferent to the students here..." she said to herself. "And become more blunt about things, even if it hurts people's feelings...maybe I could stay silent more often...but that's no fun." She sighed and stopped, glancing out the window of the corridor.

The light blue sky looked out of place with the gray dismal building. Although the bare brown boughs of the dead trees and the blankness of the white snow fit right in.

_Snow fits in with almost everything_ Jade thought to herself, smiling.

She gasped as a strong hand covered her mouth and pulled her towards the person behind her. Her limbs were quickly bounded together so she couldn't move. She was gagged and blindfolded with strips of cloth. Darkness surrounded her, her heart beated with growing fear, and she was hauled away to a place unknown.


	8. 8

"BONE!"

Charlie jumped and turned to look at Manfred, expecting a steaming, red, furious figure looming above him. He actually got ready to let out a stream of excuses that he prepared in case of emergencies just like this.

Only, it wasn't 'just like this'. Manfred, whom Charlie expected to be a raging tank, looked bewildered, desperate, and even tearful.

"I need your help!" he said quickly, keeping his voice as steady as possible. The urgency was there. The pleading was obvious. "I need your help and I need your friends' help! Please, I beg of you!"

"Uh...what's wrong?" Charlie blinked. Was he dreaming? He discreetly pinched his arm underneath the table and hoped he'd wake up. If he thought a screaming Manfred was scary, he was wrong. A Manfred whom begged and pleaded and looked like he was on the verge of tears was even scarier.

"Jade's gone!" Manfred hissed, grabbing onto Charlie's shoulders. He shook Charlie so vigorously that Charlie had to close his eyes to keep his head from spinning in a vertigo.

"Who?" Charlie murmured, holding his head.

"Jade! My Jade! She's gone!"

It took a few moments for Charlie to remember who he was talking about. "Your fiancee is gone?" he asked. He automatically pushed Manfred's arms away (at which he suddenly stopped in horror because he was afraid Manfred would find that disrespectful and punish him but Manfred did no such thing) and leaned his head on the table.

Charlie could imagine the librarian tracking the source of Manfred's wails from the desks. Manfred wasn't composed in an arrogant way anymore. That Jade must have softened him, and right now he was distraught. Would the librarian excuse Manfred or would she have the nerve to kick the son of the school's headmaster out?

Or what if she kicked _Charlie_ out?

"Manfred, sir?" Charlie whispered, shooting bewildered looks around the bookcases. He hastily gathered his belongings and tugged at Manfred's arm. "Let's take this outsi-whoa!"

Manfred leaned on Charlie's shoulders and used him as a support. Okay, this was the very LAST thing Charlie had on mind. Never did he ever expect to find himself patting Manfred (who was crying like a little boy who had dropped his ice cream) on the back and telling him comforting words.

They shimmied past the bookcases and past the librarian who sent a death glare at Charlie. By the time they got to the hall, several students had gotten up to get a good look at the sound of crying in the library, and even more people in the hall stopped in their tracks. Charlie could imagine all of their jaws dropping to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Shut _up_," Charlie whispered urgently. "Sir." he added tentatively.

Manfred responded with a stream of unintelligible sobs.

_Geez, what has that woman done to him to make him react like this?_ Charlie thought. _She must be a total angel._

"Have you, er, told your father?" Charlie asked, dragging Manfred away from the halls. He needed to find a place to talk in private where no student could stare at them. He even saw a few pinch themselves just like Charlie had done earlier.

"N-n-n-n-..." Manfred shook.

"I'm guessing that's a no." Charlie sighed. "Come on! At least walk like a decent man."

Manfred sniffed and attempted to walk. His knees buckled, he tripped over his own feet, and pulled Charlie to the ground with him.

"You...you've gotten soft, sir." Charlie groaned, rubbing his head where it hit the ground.

* * *

Charlie spent a while to get Manfred to his office. Luckily he passed by Emma, Olivia, and Tancred on the way and they agreed to help him.

"On the count of three..." Tancred called, grabbing a hold of Manfred's left arm. "One,"

Emma reached down to grab Manfred's ankle.

"Two..."

Olivia had Manfred's other ankle.

"Three!"

Charlie had already gotten a grip on Manfred's right arm. When Tancred called out 'three', the four of them hoisted Manfred up like a rag doll and made their way up the stairs.

"Goodness," Olivia blew a strand of her vibrant red hair out of her face. "To think that someone like Manfred could just break down like this."

Emma bit her lip. "I don't like Manfred, but I can't stand to see him like this."

Tancred sighed as they all continued to ascend the stairs, their biggest enemy so far. "I don't either. But it's his fault for not keepin an eye on her. I mean who'd let their fiancee walk around by herself like that?"

Charlie frowned. "Did she run away? Did she get kidnapped? Maybe she really sin't gone but just lost?" He thought of the attics and thought of a young woman, scared, worried, sitting in the filth waiting to be rescued.

Olivia clicked her tongue as they finally made it to the next floor. "The way she looked at him at the ball, she clearly loves him. She wouldn't run. I mean I know good acting when I see it, but _that_ was no act."

"So then someone took her?" Tancred asked. The four shuffled down the hall. Luckily, there wasn't anyone around here who could slow them down. They moved quickly, and Manfred was quiet now, sniffing here and there. He swung as they carried him to the office. Charlie had to slowly fish his key out of his pocket so they could open his office door.

Once they got Manfred in his seat (he slumped over his desk immediately but Tancred told them to leave him like that, since it would be no use to sit him up again just to have him lean over again), Emma said, "Why would anyone take her?"

They were quiet. When no one came up with an idea, Charlie decided to tell them what Manfred had requested.

"He wants us to help him?" Tancred said incredulously. "I don't know about you, but isn't he that one guy who tried to-hm, I dunno, _kill _me?"

"Um, Tanc," Charlie said. "Dagbert killed you. Now you're not killed."

"That makes sense," Tancred sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Tancred said. Charlie slumped his shoulders. Again with the 'nothing'.

Olivia and Emma went to Manfred's sides and examined him. "Well, maybe we can look at the advantages and the disadvantages." Emma suggested. "If we don't help him, what would that benefit us?"

"No more detentions for nothing." Tancred said.

"No more burnings." Charlie said.

"No more hypnotizing, well, if he still has it. I don't know, I don't keep track of stuff like that." Tancred shrugged.

"No more life and death situ-well, there's always his dad and granddad." Olivia murmured.

Surprisingly, their list slowly faded. They frowned. Surely there were other things that Manfred did that didn't agree with their terms. Was the list of things he did really that short?

"Maybe we summed up a lot of stuff into a couple of sentences." Emma said. "I mena, well, those reasons are very vague."

"Yes, yes." Tancred agreed at once. "You're really smart Em,"

Emma looked away but she whispered a quiet, "Thank you,"

Olivia and Charlie exchanged knowing looks before continuing on.

"What are the disadvantages?" Olivia asked.

Everything what they had say, only without the 'no'. More detentions for nothing, more burnings, more hypnotizings...

"We are so creative." Charlie huffed when they couldn't think of anymore.

"Indeed," Tancred sighed.


	9. 9

"So let me get this straight..." Lysander was staring at Manfred, who was still slumped over his desk. "Jade is missing, Manfred's...yeah." Even Lysander couldn't grasp the fact that the young man behind the desk in such a foreboding manner was Manfred. Well, not 'foreboding', because the word seemed too Manfred-y. More like, despaired.

"And he asked for our help?" Gabriel finished, shaking his head. Apparently Gabriel couldn't grasp that concept either.

"It's true." Olivia said.

Olivia had dashed out of the office to round up all the other good endowed, and by the time she got everyone together, Charlie had to retell his story a couple of times. He reached for a glass of water and drank the contents in a single take.

"Dude, the story wasn't that long." Fidelio said. Even though Fidelio wasn't endowed, he counted as a part of the group and so Olivia rounded him up to, whether he liked it or not, it was hard to tell since he made no signs os leaving nor did he made any sign that he wanted to stay.

Charlie ignored him and said, "We have to make a decision. Will we help him or not?"

"Um, well we've already helped him." Gabriel said slowly. "He asked us to help with the wedding, we helped."

"You know what he means," Olivia laughed.

Charlie glanced at Gabriel. "So what are you doing for the wedding?"

"I have a duet with a classmate of mine. We're playing in front of all the guests and Manfred and his fiancee, Jade." Gabriel said.

Emma giggled. "Charlie's stuck as a waiter."

"Hey, without waiters, there are no food so you better be counting your blessings!" Charlie retorted.

"Actually, without the chefs and cooks, there are no food." Tancred said. "So anyone is welcome to eat, they just have to find it."

"Guys, can we get back to the situation?" Lysander asked. "I think it's better to help him. I mean sure he's not the nicest person, but this is a kidnapping. That's a crime, and even though stopping a regular crime isn't our thing, it's still the best thing we can do."

"Why don't you call the police?" asked Emma.

She had directed that question to Manfred. Manfred looked up, eyes red, but not puffy nor welling with tears. They were red as if he was sleep deprived. "This isn't a normal crime like Sage said." Manfred muttered.

Charlie frowned. "I don't know how much you go out nowadays Manfred, but kidnapping actually is pretty common. It's horrible, but it's normal."

Manfred gritted his teeth and for a second Charlie thought Manfred was going to pounce. Manfred retracted his fingers as if they were claws digging into the wood of the desk but he kept them there, shaking. "You don't understand!" he shouted. For once, Charlie was glad to see him angry.

Manfred stood up abruptly, knocking his chair backwards. He didn;t even seem to care that his chair was expensive looking. He didn't have a trace of regret for possible damaging something expensive, nor did he look back to see if the chair was okay. He was sending his personal rage to Charlie and company, and as if Manfred's anger was so intense, they all could feel it in their skin; his eyes sent shivers up their spines and his scowl so deep that everyone took a step back in alarm.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE SOMEONE YOU LOVE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU?" Manfred roared.

Ironically, Charlie did know. His father was taken away from him, and Manfred was the one responsible fo rit too. But Charlie didn't want to pipe up and mention that so he remained silent and shifted uncomfortably.

"THIS IS NO ORIDNARY KIDNAPPING!" Manfred bellowed. Tears brimmed his lower eyelid and escaped in a droplet. "IF IT WAS, DO YOU THINK I'D COME TO YOU FOR HELP?" His tears dripped down his chin.

"Why not ask the other endowed?" asked Cahrlie shyly, wondering if that was the right time to ask a question.

"You moron," Olivia sighed. "They see Manfred as powerful and respect him for that, sorta. If they see him break down, they'd lose respect and turn on him. They don't have hearts like ours."

"Oh..." Charlie felt saddened. What would it feel like, to suddenly lose power that people admire for a long time? What would it feel like to have them disrespect you? Laugh at you? Turn on you? Those people would not be friends. They would no longer be admirers. They only admire power.

No wonder Manfred didn't go to _them_.

"What about the kidnapping isn't ordinary?" asked Lysander.

Manfred was quiet, but he turned his gaze to Lysander. His eyes had softened to a pitiful look that it was nearly impossible to think that they were the same eyes that made you step back at its intenseness.

"The kidnapper is endowed." Manfred whispered.


	10. 10

Jade felt dazed. Her head hurt, her arms were bounded together and so were her legs. Her eyes adjusted and she could see a dim light shining in as if lights streamed in from a window. She saw dust particles floating around, and wherever she was, she must have been in an old place.

She raised her head to look around, but it pounded painfully so she lowered her head and rested it on the ground. _My head...it hurts so much. What happened?_ she thought. Maybe she should have been more panicked, but right now, she didn't feel so alarmed. All that mattered at the moment was to calm down, and wait until her head clears before making decisions. Who knows what she'd be doing if she trued to think up of ideas in that state. It would usually lead to mistakes and more danger.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, and waited.

* * *

"Endowed?" Olivia exclaimed. "Okay, now I know why you didn't go to the police. But endowed...wow. How do you know?"

Manfred pulled open his top right drawer and took out a folded up piece of paper. Handing it to the nearest person, Manfred sat back with a cloudy, unreadable face.

Gabriel was the closest, and he skimmed through the paper. He furrowed his eyebrows and said, "That's horrible!"

"What? What? I want to see." Tancred said hurriedly, striding across the circle they made. He grabbed the note and bent his head over eagerly to read it. He frowned, reread it, and then leaned his head back up to show everyone his bemusement. "This guy is mad." he declared. "This guy demands a large fortune for the return of Jade."

"How much?" Charlie asked.

When Charlie read the note, his eyes popped open at the price. "O-oh." he said weakly. "That much...and he wants you to put the money in a mailbox...on Frog Street?" _That's practically where I _live!

There was a silence. Charlie glanced around the circle to see if he could pick up signs of whether or not they were willing to help Manfred. Lysander had a troubled look in his eyes, and if Lysander had a troubled look in his eyes, there was a pretty good chance that he'd end up helping Manfred. And if Sander, one of the most level headed one of the group decided to help Manfred, then it would be a matter of time once everyone will follow.

And of course, Lysander spoke up. "I'll help."

Tancred looked at Lysander skeptically. "Well...what if it's a trap?"

Charlie murmured, "Tanc, you saw how Manfred was when we carried him here. No one in the history of mankind can be that pathetic without showing some actual sadness."

Tancred sighed. "I agree about the pathetic part Charlie, but trust me, some people are pretty damn good at acting."

Olivia piped up. "But Manfred isn't acting Tancred! I would know."

"Guys, if you don't want to help, that's fine, but I'll do anything I can to help find Jade." Lysander said quietly. "Everybody should get a chance at being happy. Manfred was happy with Jade. If we don't help, then we're as bad as him before Jade showed up."

Silence. Charlie took a good look around to examine everyone's expressions. All of them, excluding a solemn Manfred, had a look of guilt. _Leave it to Sander to make us all feel guilty._ Charlie thought.

"I'll help." Tancred said. He pointed to Manfred. "As long as he doesn't give me detention for the rest of the year!"

"The year's almost over. It's December." Fidelio said.

"Yeah, but detention during the holidays sucks, so for the time being I am content." Tancred said.

Charlie grinned. "Your vocabulary is growing."

Tancred groaned. "I know! It's been doing that for a while! It's even affected my writing too!"

"How?" asked Gabriel.

"Well in my jour-well, um, I can just tell." Tancred finished uncertainly.

Emma looked at Tancred, and then she said, "I'll...I'll help too."

She reddened deeply as everyone looked her way. Charlie could have sworn she'd faint on the spot when Tancred gave her an encouraging smile.

Olivia stepped up to Emma, linked arms with her, and proudly declared, "Me too! This will be fun!"

Within a minute, everyone eventually agreed to help Manfred. "Yes!" Charlie clapped his hands together. "We'll help Manfred. So when did you notice she was gone Manfred?"

Manfred surprised the group by wiping away tears. "I can't believe you lot will help me." he croaked.

"It's your fiancee we're talking about, sir." Olivia said, rolling her eyes. "Whether we like you or not, we'll do anything we can for the sake of love."

"That sounded cheesy." Charlie remarked.

Olivia swiftly swatted him in the back of his head, causing him to inch away from her. "Anyway, like this impolite boy said, when did you notice Jade was gone?"

Manfred frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. Clasping his hands together and using them as a support for his chin, he said, "Yesterday night. Every night before we go to bed, we'd wish each other a good night. I waited for her for an hour and she never came. I went to her room to tell her to have a good night but she wasn't there."

For the next hour, Manfred related all the information to them as detailed as possible. As the hour passed, Charlie could tell Manfred was getting desperate.

"And as I speak right now, my Jade is still missing and I don't know if she's dead or alive and we need to find her!" Manfred finished with a near shout.

Getting worked up like this was not a very Manfred-y thing to do, and so he took a few moments to regain his composition. "All I'm saying is, the kidnapper wants money in exchange for Jade. I don't know where he or she is, but the kidnapper said to leave the money in the mailbox at the corner of Frog Street and within a day Jade will return to me at the gates of the academy."

"But sir, do you have that kind of money?" Gabriel asked.

Manfred was quiet for a moment. "My bank account." he muttered. "Father deposited at least that much money in my bank account so I can use it for future uses. But...I can't withdraw any money unless I have his approval or when he dies. And I can't kill my own father."

"Oh so it's alright to try to kill us?" Tancred murmured.

Lysander gave him a warning look, as to which Tancred hastily said, "Sorry, I'm still not used to working with you Manfred."

"It's fine." Manfred murmured. "The problem is, I can't tell Father that Jade is gone. What would he do? I may have gotten a heart because of Jade, but Father doesn't have a very good heart. He might forget Jade and pick a new bride. I can't stand to marry anyone else but Jade."

Olivia whistled. "Wow, even you can sound romantic, can't you Manfred?"

Manfred ignored Olivia.

Lysander looked up at the ceiling. "Well..." he said slowly. "How does the bank know that you have your dad's approval? Does he sign a paper? Does he call? Does he make an appearance with you?"

Olivia perked. "If he has to show up, I can make an illusion of him!"

Tancred grinned. "And if it's a signature, Em can forge it! Besides, writing is an art that no one really thinks about and if writing is an art, Emma's the one you can count on!"

Emma looked somewhat bewildered. "But, isn't forging a signature wrong? I can't possibly do that."

"Isn't keeping you hypnotized for almost your whole life wrong too?" Tancred asked gently. "Besides, compared to what he's done to you, this is nothing! And we're solving some kind of crime here Em! It's perfectly fine. Like the cops on T.V say, to solve a mystery, you must yourself break a rule or two."

"I think you watch too much T.V Tanc." Gabriel said.

But Manfred was standing now, his eyes wide. "Father just has to sign papers and stamp his seal on it. I can get the seal, but Tolly, can you really forge his signature?"

Emma bit her lip and fiddled her fingers. "Erm...if it's a step to getting Jade back...then, okay..."

"But what if the kidnapper breaks his promise and doesn't return Jade?" Billy asked in a small voice.

The older kids looked at him, considering what he said.

"Sir, when is the money due?" asked Charlie.

"One week from today, but it says that he'll check the mailbox everyday in case I turn it in early."

"Then leave a message." Charlie said at once. "Today, ask the kidnapper how you can trust him or her. Maybe he or she can put Jade on the phone every day so we know she's still here."

Manfred's eyes flickered to Charlie, and Charlie had an urge to look away, but he knew Manfred wouldn't hypnotize him; it just became a habit to look away.

"The kidnapper wouldn't do that unless he or she knows a way to avoid being tracked down." Gabriel said.

The group thought for a while, and by the time the classes were over for the day (Manfred would go out and talk to their teachers where they were for the past couple of hours so they wouldn't get in trouble), they decided that Manfred would leave a note later that night asking for proof that Jade will be returned to them and that she will still be alive by the time she returned.

"Well, now I've done everything." Tancred sighed as they walked down to dinner. Manfred remained in his office, busy writing the message. As Emma closed the door, Tancred added, "I never thought I'd team up with Manfred one day. I've done everything, I even died once, although it was pleasant; I ate hotdogs for all the days I've been dead."

"You haven't gotten Jade back though." Fidelio said pointedly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Charlie stuffed his hands into his pockets. Gazing out the windows, he wondered who could have kidnapped Jade and why. _Wherever she is_, Charlie thought. _She can't be far._

* * *

Jade blinked. The room was still dark, but a door opened and light streamed in. She made out a figure coming towards her. Alarmed, she struggled to sit up but the figure knelt down to hold her still.

Jade recognized the figure's face and paled. "You...why?"


	11. 11

The next day went by slowly. Charlie actually couldn't wait until he heard of the reply to Manfred's message. Even though he would prefer a better 'client', there was no doubt that the adventure he landed in was exciting. Although, could he call it an adventure? No, it was more of a 'think hard about your next move and carry it out efficiently' kind of adventure.

_So in other words, a mystery. I'm a detective._ Charlie thought. He smiled at that. _Cool._

It wasn't until break that a younger boy told Charlie that he was needed in Manfred's office.

"I'm here!" Charlie breathed out as he burst through the office. "Right, so did the kidnapper come up with a reply?"

Tancred, who was standing by the door when Charlie flung it open was rubbing his forehead, growling, "Oi! Next time don't fling it open. I swear, you nearly broke my head, Bone."

"Oh, sorry Tancred." Charlie added meekly. He noted the lightning flickering above Tancred and took a wide step away from him. "So has the kidnapper answered yet?"

"You know, why don't we give the kidnapper a name?" Olivia asked, walking in through the door behind Charlie. "I mean after a while, the word 'kidnapper' does get tiring."

Manfred watched as Charlie, Tancred, Olivia, and somehow even poor Fidelio (how he got dragged in, we may never know) battled it out.

"We can call the kidnapper Taylor." Charlie said.

"Why Taylor?" asked Olivia.

"I like the name." Charlie said.

"There's Shadow." Tancred suggested. "Shadow sounds mysterious."

"No, too mainstream. How about Jay?" Charlie said as the others piled into the room.

Olivia clicked her tongue. "No, it can't be a regular name like that. It should be something mysterious sounding, like _Roberto_!"

Everyone in the room stared at her. After a moment of silence, Olivia folded her arms and said, "Well it sounds like a mysterious name to me!"

"It doesn't matter now." Emma said quietly. "We should be worrying about the message. Sir," she turned her focus to Manfred. "Did the kidnapper respond?"

Manfred looked down at a folded piece of paper on the desk. "Yes, the kidnapper responded. I haven't read it yet, but once we are all ready, I'll read it."

Lysander did a quick head count and said, "We're all here. Go on and read."

With trembling fingers, Manfred quickly unfolded the letter and read aloud, "It seems as if you don't trust me. On your behalf, I'll allow you to talk to Jade every day for one minute. Then, after the money is turned in, Jade will be on the phone until she returns to the gates of the school."

Manfred looked up. "That's all it says." he said.

"Then that does it." Charlie said. "Emma, you're going to have to forge Dr. Bloor's signature so Manfred can get his money."

Emma sighed. "Alright. But um, Manfred, sir? Do you have anything with your father's signature on it? I have to study it before I try."

Manfred opened the top left drawer of his desk, rummaged through papers, and tugged a piece of paper out from a stack of folders. "This is the last time I got his permission to withdraw money."

Emma accepted the paper. With her sharp eyes, she carefully studied how the lines form and she reached up to the pencil tucked behind her ear. "Is there some paper I can practice on?" she asked Manfred.

So there they were, all of them huddle around Manfred's desk as Emma bent over the paper, carefully copying the letters of the signature. At first, she felt as if she didn't make the 'H' in the name narrow enough and immediately started anew. The second time, she said that the 'l' was too tall and started over.

After a brief session of trial and error, Emma was able to copy the signature perfectly and was able to scribble it down on paper in seconds, as if the signature was her own.

"You truly are amazing." Tancred breathed in admiration. "That was only your seventh time."

Emma blushed, ducked her head, and asked Manfred for a pen as he got out the withdrawal form from the bank. "This is the only form so don't make a mistake." he growled.

"Don't growl at her." Tancred snapped.

Manfred looked as if he was about to snap back but thought better of it and left it. Emma wet her lips and practiced one more time on her practice paper before she placed the pen down to forge a signature.

She did it perfectly.

An audible sigh escaped everyone's lips and Manfred took the paper from her. "Thank you Tolly." he sighed. "We did it. We have a signature..." The words came out of his mouth in a weird sounding way. It was difficult for him to say 'We did it' with the very people who were against him for so long. He looked away from them, not able to hold their triumphant gaze any longer, even if their triumph was for him.

"Now we can get Jade back." Gabriel said. "That was easy."

"She's not back yet." Lysander said. "And if this kidnapper is endowed, then he or she may have something up his or her sleeve."

"You're right." Olivia said. "We can't let this kidnapper get away. We'll trick him! Or her. We'll track the kidnapper down after we get Jade and get the money back."

Manfred sighed. "Maybe some other time we'll think about that but right now I'm more concerned about getting Jade back."

There was a silence, and the group exchanged glances. "You know what? We need a name for the kidnapper." said Gabriel.

"Exactly." Olivia said, taking a seat in one of the armchairs in front of Manfred's desk. "If we have to talk about the kidnapper during class or something, wouldn't it be bad if someone overheard us saying 'kidnapper' all the time?"

"She has a point." Charlie said. "But what nickname can we use?"

"Roberto!"

"That's not a mysterious nickname Liv."

Olivia grinned. "No, but it's one heck of a name."

Charlie and company-excluding Manfred- had a strong urge to roll their eyes. And so they did.

Lysander glanced at Manfred, and tilted his head slightly to the side. "If the kidnapper is endowed, then do we know him? Is he around our age or is he older?"

Charlie personally thought Lysander sounded like an investigator even with just two questions. They were good questions though, and maybe Lysander would become some private detective, like Benjamin's parents. He could imagine it now; Mr. and Mrs. Brown and Lysander, private investigators in cool trench coats and shades. Maybe Mr. Brown and Lysander would look good in fedoras.

Only Charlie would think about hats during an interrogation.

"The kidnapper isn't anyone you know. I personally don't know him either." Manfred growled in a tone of detest. "And how would I know how old he is? For all I know it could be an ex boyfriend."

He paled. Suddenly falling into some state of depression, he laid his head down for a long, long time.

"Um, well uh..., well let's not go there yet..." Emma said nervously. She looked torn between patting Manfred on the shoulder and keeping to herself. Olivia noticed Emma's inner battle and reached out to pat Manfred for her, but not on the shoulder but on the head, adding a small, "Ooh, what shampoo do you use?"

"Livvy!" Emma exclaimed in horror.

Olivia looked at Emma blankly. "What? Can I not ask a simple question." She leaned in to sniff at his hair. "Mm, citrus."

Charlie ran forward to pull Olivia back in case Manfred decided to punish her for smelling his hair. Although he had to admit Olivia's statement tempted him to lean forward and take a whiff as well, he didn't dare to.

Manfred didn't move. Olivia gave Charlie a weird look. "You're still holding on to me."

Charlie reddened. "Oh, sorry..." He released his grip on Olivia's arm.

"You know what I'd do if I were you?" Tancred asked Manfred, leaning on his desk.

"What is it Torsson?"

"I'd find this ex and shock him stiff."

"Tanc, Manfred can't do that. He isn't a stormbringer." Charlie said.

Tancred was unfazed. "Yeah, I know." He sighed at Charlie's puzzled expression. "Stormbringers aren't the only ones who can shock you know, Bone. If you buy a taser off of eBay I'm sure you can-"

Lysander clapped Tancred's mouth shut with his hands and said, "Back to the problem...The note said that you can talk to her every day for a minute right?"

Manfred made a small noise, which was passed off to Lysander as a 'Yes.' "So if she'll be on the phone, can you track her through that?"

"Oh, so we really don't trust the guy do we?" Olivia exclaimed, suddenly bubbly. "So are we trying to get her back our way or Roberto's way?"

"Olivia, the kidnapper's name isn't 'Roberto'." Fidelio said. He looked like he was struggling not to roll his eyes.

"It could be." Olivia said defensively. "You'll never know if you don't find out."

"Oi!" Lysander called as he clutched his pounding head. With the room quiet, they could hear the slight drum beats echoing around the office.

"Sorry Sander." Olivia said meekly. "But you know...Roberto...it's such a cool name."

Lysander shook his head and Olivia backed out of the conversation. He looked at Charlie, and then at Manfred, who still had the dark cloud of depression hanging over his ducked head. "Sir, write another note." Lysander said suddenly. "Ask anything, like if you can really trust him. Don't go to the mailbox until Friday. And Charlie, don't get detention this week, okay?"

"Eh?" Charlie stared at Lysander. "Sure, but why?" Deep down, he knew that whatever Lysander was thinking, it included him. Was he supposed to feel flattered that Lysander thought he was a worthy candidate for this mission, or would he feel unlucky, because he was a worthy candidate for this mission?

Either way, he was going to do it; there was no stopping Sage. Lysander...Sage.

_Huh...James Bond isn't the only name that can be said like that and sound cool..._ Charlie thought to himself.

"You're going to have to watch that mailbox." Lysander said.

Tancred straightened out immediately. "Oohhhh, I get it! That's cool. Charlie is going to keep an eye on the mailbox and see if anyone but the postman goes to get the letters from it, right?"

"If that's the case, we can find him." Emma said quietly.

Olivia smiled broadly. "This is like a mystery film. Should the rest of us stand by though, in case Charlie gets into trouble."

"Believe me, you have no idea how many times he gets into trouble." Fidelio grinned.

Charlie sent Fidelio a 'Hey!' look before muttering, "Fine, stand by if you want. But I can do it perfectly fine by myself."

How wrong he was...


End file.
